Erica Penny
Background Erica Penny is the only daughter in a family full of men, law enforcement in her veins. Her mother left when she was a kid, the life of a cop’s wife too much of a strain for her. The entire family pitched in to fill that hole their mother had left. They were close knit, all helping to raise one another to the best of their ability. Two older brothers and one young brother surrounded her, and she was raised as one of the boys. One by one, the boys started to follow in their father’s footsteps, and she naturally went down the same path. She worked to be in law enforcement, just like her dad. Penny wasn’t the best student, but she wasn’t the worst either. Her brothers had graduated ahead of her, eagerly cheering her. Erica made sure they never babied her, never gave her an unfair edge. She would do this her way, and without being carried along by her older brothers. When she graduated, she joined them at work as a cop, and when her younger brother finished his time at the Academy, they were all together again. The police force was her family, related by blood or not. During a drug raid, the family encountered tragedy. They had the dealers cornered, and they became caught in a shoot out. The youngest brother decided to play the hero, and went after them. Erica, as his partner, followed him immediately, her job was to keep him safe. He was shot, and although she took down the two dealers, the most important thing to her had been taken away. She was given a raise and a promotion, but she didn’t want it. Nothing was the same. They looked at her with blame in their eyes, although no one said a word. She requested a transfer, and took the job offered at the police force at a small town she had never heard of: Emerald Cove. All she cared about was that it was far, and that she could still do her work. Personality Erica is a very straight forward sort of person, unafraid to speak her mind even at the most awkward of times. She’s not a malicious person, although her blunt nature and brusque personality tend to rub people the wrong way. Although she tends to see the good in people, her definition of morality is very much black and white. Grey areas, for her, hold no meaning other than a sense of wishy washy selfishness to excuse the actions we ourselves do. She doesn’t scare easily, and can be described as bullheaded to many who know her. To her, the supernatural is just a fairy tale. They don’t exist. Period. But beneath that hard exterior is still the joking and reliable girl that she always had been, even before her brother’s death. When you’ve gained a friend in Erica Penny, you’ve gained a friend for life. Stalwart, loyal, and strong, she is the rock in the storm. Category:Characters